Computer systems usually have a graphical user interface that enables a user to use a mouse to “click” or “double click” an icon on a display to view the contents of that icon. For example, if the icon represents a folder, double clicking on the icon will cause a new window to be shown on the display containing the constituent elements of the selected folder. The constituent elements may comprise additional folders and/or files. Searching the multiple folders may involve a great deal of clicking which can be cumbersome to the user.